An Interesting Life
by lounalily
Summary: Nici zieht nach South Carolina, wo auch die Briefs wohnen! Für Nici scheint alles so langweilig zu sein, bis plötzlich unerwartete und schreckliche Dinge geschehen...


- ... - = Aus der Sicht der jeweiligen Person  
  
Teil 1  
  
- Nici -  
  
Eine neue Stadt, eine neue Umgebung, keine Freunde mehr. Kurz gesagt Umziehen. Im Grunde genommen mochte ich das Umziehen. Ich konnte mein Zimmer wieder neu einräumen und ich fand beim Einpacken immer wieder alte Dinge, die ich schon längst vergessen hatte. Dieses mal fand ich mein altes Tagebuch, welches ich zuerst von meiner Schwester geklaut geglaubt hatte. Aber offensichtlich war es mal wieder in meiner eigenen Unordnung untergekommen. Meine erste Kiste bestand aus allerlei wirren Sachen, die nächsten vier Kartons füllte ich mit Büchern. Ich war ein Bücherwurm und hatte demnach ziemlich viele von denen. Das nächste grosse, zeitraubende Projekt war mein Schreibtisch auszuräumen. Ich liebte alles was mit Büroartikeln zu tun hatte und hatte demnach auch recht viel. Oben am Schreibtisch war noch ein grosses Gestell an der Wand angenagelt, auf dem Unmengen von Ordnern standen. In vier hatte ich alle meine selbstgeschriebenen FFs eingeordnet. Und das waren gewiss nicht wenige.  
  
Für die ganzen Bürosachen brauchte ich allein sechs Kartons bis ich den ganzen Kram leer geräumt hatte. Dann noch drei Schachteln für meinen Computer. Nach meiner Ansicht mein wertvollstes und bestes Teil. Am nächsten Morgen kam dann der Umzugswagen und fuhr schon mal zu unserem neuen Haus.  
  
Um neun Uhr Morgens sassen Irina, Ivory und ich im Auto. „Hey Nici schau doch nicht so mürrisch in die Gegend. Freust du dich denn gar nicht?", fragte mich Ivory fröhlich. „Doch, doch, bin nur müde.", sagte ich ausweichend. Ich hatte überhaupt keinen Bock auf irgendwelche Gardinenpredigten von meinen Eltern. Also grummelte ich still für mich weiter. Oh ja, ich freute mich überhaupt nicht. Ich werde in eine komplett andere Schule gehen. Irgendwo in South Carolina, genauer gesagt in der Hauptstadt. Ich wusste nur zwei Sachen. Dort war die grosse Firma Capsule Corporation und dass wir ein Haus in der selben Strasse irgendwo hatten. Ich wusste nicht wo meine Schule war und ich wusste nicht was mich dort erwarten würde. Um ein Uhr mittags kamen wir dann an. Eins musste ich meinen Eltern ja lassen. Das Haus war toll. Es war ziemlich gross und ich sah schon von weitem meine grosse Rettung für den Sommer. Da waren Gärtnern am hantieren. Die selben Pflanzen wie wir sie im alten Garten hatte wurden wieder gepflanzt und noch viele andere dazu. Das hiess für mich: Kein Unkraut heraus graben. Damit war sicher die Laune für die Hälfte des Jahres gesichert. Dann kam mir der nächste tolle Geistesblitz. Wenn sie sich Gärtner leisten können haben wir auch eine Putzfrau. Das war noch besser. Ich glaube, ich würde nie wieder schlechte Laune haben. Dad zeigte uns dreien sofort das Zimmer. Ich hatte im ersten Stock am Ende des Flures. Still, abgelegen. Hier würde man sicher nicht immer gestört werden. Ich fing sofort an alles auszupacken, wobei mein Computer als erstes wieder total funktionstüchtig und aufgestartet auf dem Pult stand.  
  
Fürs Mittagessen holte ich mir nur einen Sandwich mit Schinken und ass den aber in meinem Zimmer. Ich genoss die Ruhe, die dieses Haus ausstrahlte. Der Ort gefiel mir mal ganz gut. Das war ein guter Anfang. Keine nervende Nachbarn, dessen Kindern die Heulkrankheit hatten oder irgendwelche spinnende Hunde, die einem in der Nacht wieder mal nicht in Ruhe liessen. Ich trat auf den grossen Balkon um frische Luft zu schnappen. Ein riesiger Ausblick bis zum Meer, dem Atlantischen Meer, strahlte mir entgegen. Die angenehme Wärme kroch sich auf meine Haut und die Sonnenstrahlen reflektierten auf meiner schwarzen Lederhose. Die Gurtschnalle liess in der Luft glitzerne Sterne erscheinen, die sich im Sonnenlicht gebrochen hatten.  
  
Zum ersten Mal schaute ich mir die Umgebung richtig an. Die Strasse war voll gepflastert mit Häusern und Kinder spielten in den Gärten. Aber trotzdem konnte man ihr vergnügtes Kreischen nur sehr leise hören. Manchmal fuhr eine Horde Kinder auf Rollbrettern oder Scoutern vorbei. Alle fünf Meter stand ein Baum, die in dieser warmen Jahreszeit wieder ihre schönste Pracht zeigten. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte ich dann genug und ging wieder in mein Zimmer. Eine Kiste schleppend öffnete ich noch gleichzeitig meinen Kleiderschrank. Sofort schaute ich in mein Spiegelbild. Meine schwarzen halblangen Haaren hatte ich mit einem silbernen Haargummi hinten zusammengebunden. Um meine Handgelenke hatte ich zwei schwarze Stoffarmbänder, die einen kleinen mit Strasssteinchen geformten Stern drauf hatten. Als ich wieder auf sah, blickten mir zwei fast schwarze Augen entgegen. Um die Pupille herum war es ein dunkelbraun welches dann nach aussen ins Schwarze verlief. Ich fand meinen Körper nicht perfekt. Aber er sah auch nicht gleich so schlimm aus dass dem Gegenüber das Frühstück wieder hoch kommen würde. Falls er überhaupt eins hatte. Ich räumte meinen Kleiderkasten ein. So verging für mich der Tag. Ich traf meine Familie nochmals beim Abendessen, wo wir von jedem die Meinung über unser neues Heim anhörten. Mum hatte sich natürlich wieder in ihren neuen Garten verliebt. Dad schmunzelte nur als sie ununterbrochen über ihn erzählte. Der Grund dafür war wohl, weil Mum anfangs ,als Dad den Vorschlag gemacht hatte hier das neu gebaute Haus zu kaufen, schon ein riesen Theater veranstaltet hatte, da sie ihren Garten nicht allein lassen wollte. Vater hatte dann den Vorschlag gemacht, sie könnten doch die Bäume und zähesten Sträucher in den neuen Garten wieder einpflanzen. So war sie dann einverstanden mit dem Hauskauf. Als sie es Ivory und Irina gesagt haben, waren die sofort aus dem Häuschen. Mich hatte man natürlich überhaupt nicht gefragt. Anfangs war ich natürlich sauer darüber, aber irgendwann war es mir dann doch egal. Ich fühlte mich sowieso ziemlich unbeachtet in meiner Familie. Meine Eltern fragen mich schon wie es mir ging oder für was ich mich eigentlich interessierte. Es war einfach in ein simples „Mir geht's gut Mum"oder „Keine Sorge, es ist nichts"zu sagen. Wenn es noch so falsch sein konnte, sie merkten es nie. Früher beschäftigte mich das sehr. Ich dachte immer sie hätten mich nicht gerne oder so. Aber mittlerweile hatte ich gemerkt dass ich einfach nicht so wichtig bin. Meine beiden kleineren Schwestern waren einfach viel wichtiger. Aber das war mir jetzt egal. Ich freute mich für sie und wir hatten unter Schwestern auch ein recht angenehmes Verhältnis. Wir stritten so gut wie nie.  
  
Ich sass den restlichen Abend noch an meinem Computer und schrieb an einer Romantic Geschichte. Ich hatte wieder einmal so eine Phase in der ich mich nach einem warmen Gefühl sehnte. Das Gefühl für jemanden wichtig zu sein. Aber ich wusste diese Welt existierte nur in einer Geschichte. Aber es war für mich in Ordnung. Ja, noch war alles in Ordnung!! 


End file.
